


Knights of the Otherworld

by Squeegeman



Category: Ever After High, Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeegeman/pseuds/Squeegeman
Summary: The clash of Royal and Rebel has begin, but the story says there is no end in sight. One meddling sorcerer from a lost story decides otherwise. Reaching out and finding the heroes who can break fate. It's time for everyone to get the Happily Ever After they deserve. It's time for a new story. It's time for the Knights of the Round Table to return.
Relationships: Arthur/Raven, Lance/Apple





	Knights of the Otherworld

**Knights of the Otherworld**

**By Ten-Faced Paladin**

**Transplanted to AO3 by Squeegeman**

**Chapter 1: Tale of The Red Dragon & the Rebel**

The Village of Book End was a curious place. In terms of layout, it resembled a common town where people could go about and enjoy the modern aspects of society but still enjoy the space not easily found in the big city. Curiously, its architecture made it appear to be styled after villages fit for a fairy tale. Greenery was everywhere and advertisements or stores seemed to involve magical puns, or had a theme based on various fairy tales. Despite this, the village seemed to be a rather peaceful place.

Until today that was.

Sounds of steel clashing echoed as many strange folks ran from the scene of what looked like a street brawl. On one side was a humanoid creature covered in green organic armor. Long insect leg blades extended from its forearms and its head was silver with hexagonal plates, giving it a spider-like appearance. It hissed and slashed wildly, showing it was more of an animal than a person despite its appearance.

Its opponent was another human, this one dressed in a red bodysuit with black and silver torso armor and shoulder plates. Sockets decorated his body on his knees and shoulders. Around his waist was a silver belt with a black panel in the centre with a gold dragon symbol in the middle. His features were covered by a black and silver helmet with big red eyes hidden behind a grille with the dragon symbol on the forehead. His left forearm was mounted with a bracer shaped like a dragon's head while his right hand held a golden scimitar.

The two were fighting, but the spider monster was clearly the aggressor, trying to overpower the red-clad fighter. Most would try to keep moving, letting the creature stumble and try to attack. Instead, the red figure was staying put and just letting the creature attack as he attempted to retaliate against it. He wasn't lacking in skill with the sword though, able to dip and move around the monster's attacks, slashing its torso in a shower of sparks.

The reason that the warrior wasn't moving was because he was trying to keep someone behind him from being left open for an assault from the monster. This person was a young woman who was partially wrapped up in webbing, an intended victim of the spider. She sported pale skin with purple lips and purple eyes. She had long dark hair tied back with purple streaks through it. Her outfit was slightly strange. She had a gothic look, wearing a black and purple dress with a silver shoulder-pad-for-sleeves holder with silver feathered sleeves and a high, feathery collar, and a purple pendant in the middle. Her dress also had a chain, belt-like accessory around the waist. The skirt itself appeared like a flowing gown, even though it was much shorter than a ballroom gown it was inspired by. Her exposed legs showed she wore fishnet stockings and open-toed short-wedged-high-heeled boots with buckles and an opening in the backs for shoes.

All in all, her style of clothing made her look like an evil sorceress.

"HAH!" the armored man called, blocking the spider's attack in a blast of sparks before he kicked it away. He huffed, glancing back to the struggling young woman who seemed to be slowly trying to rip or cut the webbing away. "Just hang on, I'll get you out of there after I deal with this thing!"

"But that thing's trying to kill you!" the girl cried, almost sounding adorably shrill.

"So it is," the man shrugged, looking back to the rising spider monster. "But a knight comes to the aid of the princess. Always."

The spider hissed and charged again. As they clashed once again, the girl winced, looking like she was despairing.

"But I'm not a princess…"

_My name is Arthur Pendragon. Yeah, I know, like THAT Arthur Pendragon. It's a coincidence. Trust me._

_Yep, that's me in the red suit fighting off that Solospider trying to eat the girl behind me. I honestly just met her a short time ago. Her name's Raven Queen. Apparently she's the daughter of the Evil Queen from the story of Snow White._

_...yes, I know how that sounds._

_To be honest, I'm not on Earth anymore. Where I am is, in fact, a world where fairy tales are real and are like a tradition for everyone to follow and accept as their destinies, for better or for worse._

_…_

_You know maybe I should start back from the beginning._

Arthur Pendragon yawned as he watched the trees go by while he was seated on the bus. The trip had gone on for a while and he was rather bored, to be honest.

Arthur was only fifteen and, in his opinion, he was rather ordinary. He wasn't particularly tall or short and had dirty blonde hair which he had cut normally. No highlights, styles, or anything else. His eyes were a regular green, neither bright nor dull. His clothes were average as well, just a blue t-shirt with brown khaki pants and red sneakers. No designer labels or sports teams. Neither of those things really interested him. He was fit, although he didn't really get into sports. He could play and enjoyed playing with his friends, but he wasn't a fanatic of it either like so many of his friends.

As much as he felt he could blend into a crowd, Arthur found himself often pushed forward by his peers to take charge of either a small group of friends or some project they had to work on for school. It was kind of annoying, to be honest. Arthur didn't like to stand out, but he wasn't someone who shied away from duty when it was staring him in the face either.

Now, if only he could get teachers to stop badgering him about wasted potential when they tried to press him into student organizations. His potential was developing just fine. He didn't need to join clubs to do that.

The reason why Arthur was on the bus was that those same teachers started reporting to his parents. Apparently, since Arthur wasn't as involved in student clubs and life as all the others, they figured something was wrong. So they convinced his parents to sign him up for a special summer camp program. Supposedly, it was to get him to meet new people and make new friends. Arthur was just annoyed since he saw the pamphlets boasting it as a leadership camp. It made him wonder if the school was just trying to find someone who could be famous so they could ride on his coattails somewhere down the line.

So that was how Arthur found himself on a bus to some stereotypical lakeside summer camp. Arthur didn't really mind the chance to get away for a week or three for camp, but he resented the fact that it was because people were meddling in his life and somehow believing he wasn't 'realizing' his apparent potential.

He honestly wondered what they were seeing that he wasn't. He was no one special, just one guy among many.

He idly looked around and saw that there were thirteen other people his age on the bus. To his hormones' despair, there was only one girl in the group among all the guys. They seemed to be an eclectic group as no one, not even who he assumed to be fraternal twins, looked alike. Fortunately, they were all old enough to not be breaking out into camp songs nor were they returning campers who would be liable to do that.

They talked about many things people their age did. They talked about movies, TV, games, sports, jokes, or members of the opposite sex they managed to get somewhere with or pretended they did. It was all so ordinary and Arthur actually liked it. No one pleading him to lead since they didn't want to, no class electing him for something he never even put his name into, and no teachers all but pleading him to represent their school for something he didn't even know about.

Just an ordinary student with other ordinary students.

"Okay kids, we've got a rest stop coming up," the counselor who had come to pick them up announced from his spot in the front which was near the driver's seat. "Last chance to make a pit stop before we get to camp so everyone better take advantage of it." He was met with murmurs of acceptance, but they all heard him. Fortunately, he wasn't the overly-cheery counselor that the '90s liked to promote.

They rolled to the rest stop, looking like an oasis of modernity in the woods and highway. Everyone got off, the boys all but ready to fight in the rest stop in order to get to the urinals first. The lucky girl had the whole place to herself.

Everyone piled back to the bus afterward. No one was particularly eager for the vending machines outside of the sodas and water. No one trusted the snack food in a woodland vending machine. At least bottles and cans couldn't be ripped into by mice.

Arthur sat back down in his seat as everyone piled back on. The counselor and driver hadn't returned yet. The driver had been last to use the washroom while the counselor apparently got distracted by a group of college girls who were going to the cabin for the weekend.

"Someone's looking at the Voorhees Cabin getaway," one goth boy snickered as they watched the counselor clearly flirting with the girls.

"Ah let him go," another, a stereotypical jock laughed. "It's the campers who get more tail since the counselors have to keep an eye on things."

Arthur snorted and shook his head and settled back into his seat. Maybe he could take a nap if the trip was going to take more time to complete.

He let the chatting continue, the jock actually explaining how he combed AskReddit and learned all sorts of raunchy stories about how easy it was to get laid at camp. It was apparent why he signed up and was eager to go. The girl scoffed at him while the jock's brother, clearly exasperated with his twin, just shook his head. One oddball boy at the back cracked a joke about doghouses not flying, but no one quite got it.

The rumble of the bus turning on told Arthur that the vehicle was getting ready to move out. The door closed and the vehicle started to move.

"Hey, where's the driver!?"

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he looked to the driver's seat when he heard the statement. Shockingly, the driver's seat was empty and neither the driver nor the counselor was on the bus. Arthur glanced out the window and saw both were running for the bus. Worse, the bus was moving onto the road. Everyone was a little stunned at the sight, wondering what was going on.

It wasn't until the bus rolled onto the road and began to pick up speed that people started getting scared and panicking. Arthur looked to the others but saw many were bracing themselves for a crash or were just stunned by the surprise of it all.

"Dammit!" Arthur grimaced but jumped into the aisle and to the driver's seat. The driver had it pretty close to the wheel, so he had to pry himself into the seat. Once in, he grabbed the wheel and started slamming his foot down on the brakes. He expected to hear squealing noises to show the sudden stop.

Only nothing happened.

"The brakes aren't working!"

"Are you serious!?"

"This bus is possessed!"

"Stop the damn bus!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"Mommy!"

Arthur struggled with the wheel, thinking if he could just get the bus to swerve, he could make it turn sideways and slow down, maybe get it stuck between some trees or something since they weren't going so fast. Sadly, like the breaks, this proved ineffective as the bus didn't stop its increasing pace down the road. He even tried getting the doors open so they could jump out. Road rash was better than a car accident. Sadly, this was likewise met with failure.

The bus made a high-speed turn, sending many tumbling before they roared down the road towards a tunnel on the side of a hill. Arthur paled since he couldn't see the other end of the tunnel, fearing it was blocked since he didn't see lights in it either.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" he shouted over the din of panicking teenagers.

Screams echoed into the air as the bus flew into the tunnel.

And then the tunnel vanished.

_It was another beautiful day in the Village of Book End. The birds were singing, the squirrels were chirping, and the sun shone down on another bright day._

_And the wonderful protagonists and antagonists were once again enjoying a day at Ever After High._

_A school where the sons and daughters of fairy tales will one day follow in the footsteps of their parents._

_But today something different will happen! A new day and new protagonists will appear!_

_*Sigh* Brooke, what did we tell you about trying to change the story?_

_Dad, I swear I'm not! It says so right here!_

_Wait...what?_

_Hm, she's right dear. Now how did we not notice this? It said something different a minute ago._

_Who cares? We've gotta read it, you said so!_

_...Well, we should. It is what we're supposed to do._

_And look into how this change happened._

_I got this! Alright, the dark of the tunnel these ordinary boys and one girl saw suddenly opened into light..._

Arthur honestly thought his heart stopped for a moment when the darkness of the tunnel swallowed the bus. For several moments, everyone was quiet, wondering if they had died in a crash or something. It took him a moment to realize that the bus had slowed down to gentle cruising speed.

A light came at the end of the tunnel and the bus calmly drove itself through. It opened up to vibrant fields of flowers. Bees were buzzing around and birds were chirping in the air and it seemed like there were squirrels, raccoons, and other animals frolicking in the grass.

"Is that a baby deer with a rabbit and a skunk?" asked a short boy peering through a window.

"When the duck did we land in a Disney movie?" asked the goth boy. He blinked. "Wait, did I just say 'duck'?"

The bus just kept going, showing more of the same. Animals frolicking like out of a kids' movie. They passed over some hills and through what seemed like the smallest forest ever before they came to an open road which led into what looked like a small town. Getting closer, they saw that it was a modern town, although all of the buildings looked like they fit better in a fairy tale. The people themselves were even dressed to match, with modern twists.

"Is that a giant?" asked one boy, trying to clean his glasses as clearly a giant teenager in a green tunic stepped over buildings.

"Is that a bunny girl?" asked the jock, watching a girl with white hair and what indeed looked like rabbit ears walk down the street.

"I repeat," the goth gaped as he saw a seven-foot-tall woman with black braids walk by, "Did we end up in a ducking Disney movie?!"

Arthur just looked around, seeing all the fantastic people and creatures walking by on the streets like ordinary people. He couldn't say anything really but how it looked downright magical to him. There was so much color and imagery everywhere. Even the people, with how odd they looked or dressed, they also exuded this kind of magic he recalled from his childhood watching Disney and other great fantasy movies or going on imaginary quests with his friends. It was so nostalgic, he almost felt like he wanted to cry like finding an old childhood memory.

And he was only fifteen. How messed up was that?

The bus rolled through town, showing off a lot of stores like the ones they'd see back home, but all with a fairy tale theme to them. Some of them were made of stone, looking like bits of castles while others seemed more like village shops out of Beauty and the Beast. It was all so fantastic, and magical, that no one was in a hurry to try and force the door open to jump out anymore.

The bus finally turned a corner and rolled in front of a building which looked very much like a large library...with a large tree growing out of the top of it. The bus rolled around to the back before it finally came to a stop. The engine swiftly died and the door opened. The collected students all stopped and looked to each other, unsure of how to proceed next.

"What do we do?" asked one rather tall boy.

Arthur looked to his fellow teens for ideas. Many looked clearly unsure, unsettled, or downright afraid. Looking back to the door of the bus, he saw a pair of wooden oak back doors open, almost beckoning the group inside.

"Seems like someone wants us to go in," Arthur spoke up.

"Do we?" asked a black-haired boy with glasses.

"How bad could a library be?" asked the girl.

"How bad? You ever seen a horror movie?" asked the goth with a snort.

"Well we can't just live in the bus like hobos," Arthur sighed. Standing up, he stepped out into the sunlight. Honestly, it didn't feel any different from home. Just magical creatures on the sidewalk on the other side of the parking lot. Somehow, that just made it feel different, better than before.

Arthur took a breath and approached the open doors. The sound of gravel shifting made him stop and he turned to see the other students following him. They looked just as nervous, but watching him step out seemed to have given them some courage. It made Arthur feel better at least. He pressed on, coming to the doors.

Inside, they found stacks and stacks of books, actual books, and not a single film or any piece of digital media in sight. The scent of old paper like from their childhood came to the nostrils of everyone, and Arthur fondly recalled his old public school library filled with all sorts of books he loved checking out when he could.

He glanced at the shelves and saw they were all old books about magic, fairy tales, and other fantasy subjects. He recognized some of the titles, but others sounded like fantasy variations of history. Still, Arthur curbed his desire to grab one to read. He turned his attention to in front of him and where the row of books would end.

The group of 14 nervously huddled teens came to an open common area. Above them, the room was overtaken with the roots of the large tree arching like pillars, making the passages between the rows of books. Oddly, there were fourteen roots that functioned as pillars. Each one sported a decorative mirror with gold frames. It was hard to tell if they were pinned into the wood pillars, or were carved from them.

"Kinda cool," the jock's twin commented, looking around.

Someone was about to comment, but a sudden screeching noise caused all the teens to groan and grasp their ears. It cut so suddenly, sounding like a high pitched version of glass being cut. All of them gasped or groaned from the pain of the sudden noise, frantically looking for the source. The sound soon gave way to roars as each mirror suddenly cast the image of some kind of armored creature. Two dragons, a massive minotaur, a bat, a humanoid crab, tiger, chameleon, a mob of gazelle creatures, a swan, a cobra, a shark, a stingray, a rhino and even a blazing phoenix. All of the monsters thrashed and roared as if the sight of the teens set them all off. The group found themselves caught in the middle of the circle as the beasts bellowed at them, looking like the glass was the only thing keeping them from charging.

"Now that won't do! What's the matter with all of you?" a girl's voice cut into the roaring and the monster's suddenly stopped their cries. "Your new friends you came to see, will all reflect badly on me!"

The monsters seemed to suddenly shy away before vanishing from the frames. From where they were, one of the mirrors was filled with the image of a girl their age. She had an odd green hue to her skin. Her hair was green with silver streaks and she sported silver eyes and lips with a beauty mark under her right eye. She wore a flashy silver jacket with a black blouse underneath and a silver belt with black jeans and silver pump shoes.

"Hello, one and all! Forgive me for the monster's ball," she waved from the other side of the mirror. Then to the shock of the group, she stepped through the glass to smile at them. "Mira Mirror is my name. Librarian's assistant is my game."

"Um...okay," Arthur gulped. "So, did you bring us here?"

"Oh no, twas not me," the girl named Mira laughed. "It's my boss you'll want to see."

"And that boss is me," a new voice spoke. Appearing from between the rows of books was an older man, looking like he was in his thirties. He had shock white hair tied in a long ponytail. He wore a simple blue suit with a white shirt and blue tie, but hanging on his shoulders was a white robe fit for a wizard. In his hand was a black wooden staff with a crook shape.

"And you would be?" asked a boy with golden hair.

"Merlin, head librarian here at Book End Royal Library," the man smiled. "Sorry about the bumpy ride in, but it was really one of the only ways I could get you all here."

"And why us?" asked the jock.

"Well, haven't you wanted an isekai adventure?" Merlin asked with a chuckle. Seeing no response, he scratched his cheek, "Okay...no anime fans among you? That's a new one for me." Shaking his head, he decided to just press on, "Well, the reason I picked you all is because I feel that you fourteen have what it takes to change destiny around here."

"Um...what? Do we look like fantasy story protagonists to you?!" the girl gaped.

"Why, yes you do!" Merlin smiled back, making the group gape. He waved his staff and suddenly tables complete with chairs appeared with cushions for them. "Mira, be a dear. Could you bring some snacks over here?"

"Happily!" Mira saluted, skipping off through the stacks of books.

"Anyway," Merlin sighed, taking his own seat. Seeing nothing happen, the collected teenagers did the same, although they all tested the chairs to make sure they were real, "So, I said you all have the potential to change destiny. All it takes is the right circumstances."

"And why do you need to change destiny? It's easy. Just make choices," commented one taller boy.

"Around here, it's not," Merlin shook his head. "You see, this world I pulled you all into, fairy tales all exist and are real. Everyone you saw on the streets are either the characters of their stories or the children of those folk. In this society, they're all expected to take up the roles of their parents and become the next characters of their tales, taking their names, and endlessly retelling these stories over and over again."

The students looked at each other. It was the short boy who finally spoke, "Okay…?"

"And the current generation is not very fond of the idea. Especially those who are the children of the villains who would prefer not to be evil," Merlin answered. "In fact, there is something of a movement between the Royals, generally those who were the princes and princesses and want their happy endings, and the Rebels who seek to have better endings than what they had written for them."

"And why is this such a big deal?" asked Arthur, crossing his arms.

"The big deal is, if you believe Milton Grimm, that if you don't follow your story then you disappear and your story goes with you," Merlin answered. He stopped briefly when Mira returned and placed down a big platter of tea, cookies, and cakes. Merlin helped himself to the tea, "Ah, love the Wonderland brand. Anyway, I personally believe that the man's full of poppycock and is just forcing everyone to follow the stories in some stupid homage to his ancestors, the Brother's Grimm."

"A fascinating philosophical debate," Arthur sighed, helping himself to a cookie. "But again, what does this have to do with us?"

Merlin smiled directly at Arthur, "Well, it's two-fold, to be honest. You see, as much as I applaud those adorable high school Rebels, I feel they're a little too close to the issue. They were raised to take over for their parents and are stumbling, really unsure of how to truly break free of their stories and Milton is going to be scheming his little heart out trying to find a way to make them follow his script."

"You need outsiders. People who can see the entire issue," suggested the bespectacled boy.

"Bingo!" Merlin grinned. "But, well this comes to the second reason. You see, I'm not the only one trying to change things. Someone else has introduced a huge mess to Book End here and the fairy tales are just not prepared to take them on. Magical dragons are as bad as it gets and they aren't the way they used to be, to be honest."

"What kind of mess?" asked the strange comedian. "One-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eaters?"

"I wish!" Merlin snorted. "No, it's creatures like the ones you saw in the mirrors just now. I managed to catch and tame these fourteen, but there are multitudes of them out there and they're hungry. It seems magic is quite the delicacy to them and, sadly, everyone in Book End and especially Ever After High have magic in them. It makes them a perfect treat. Worse, they live in a mirror world of some kind, so they can pop out of any reflective surface just like Mira can. We need people who can find them and I managed to catch sight of fourteen proverbial knights in shining armor."

"And...why us?" asked the golden blonde again.

"Seriously? You haven't guessed by my name?" Merlin asked with a snort. It took several of them a moment, but it clicked immediately for Arthur whose eyes widened. Merlin's smirk just widened, "That's right. I am THAT Merlin. The one who prophesied King Arthur's rise. Trust me, if I say you can change destiny and fight monsters, you all are going to be great at it."

"B-But we're just city kids! We can't fight monsters!" the giant of the group trembled.

"No worries!" Merlin grinned. He tapped his staff on the ground and clouds of smoke appeared in front of everyone in the group. When it cleared, each of them was presented with a small case imprinted with a gold emblem. Each one resembled an animal, specifically based on one of the monsters that they saw.

"Those will be your tools to fight. Your Advent Decks. Just hold one up to a reflection and a belt will appear. Slide the deck in and you'll be equipped with a suit to enhance your abilities and a link to one of my little beasties to give you fighting experience, "Merlin smiled cheekily. "Also, posing dramatically and calling out 'Henshin' when you do so is highly encouraged."

"Right," the goth deadpanned, looking at his cobra deck case. "So what do we get out of this deal?"

"Ah, the satisfaction of doing the right thing?" Merlin asked. Seeing several deadpan looks, he laughed. "Yeah, for some of you that won't be enough. So let's go over the benefits and you can pick the one you want: a fresh start in a new home, the chance to act out your heroic fantasies, get an easy job and working for gold with me, living in a happier and friendlier world than yours, free from expectations from that world. And the most important one: the chicks just love, love, love knights in shining armor here and I can confirm, they're all gorgeous. Sadly, I'm too old for all the best available ones."

From her own chair, Mira giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Sold!" the jock raised his arm, gripping his bat case. He was followed with rushed or somewhat cautious agreements.

Arthur looked at the black case sitting in front of him and picked it up. He looked at the dragon emblem as it gazed at him. It seemed surreal, like a dream, but what was the harm of playing along? He was half-convinced that they died in a bus crash by that point. May as well enjoy the fantasy.

He stood up from his seat and stepped up to the closest mirror. He held the case to the mirror and his reflection wore a belt that came out and appeared on him.

"Strike a pose and say that magic word, right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes! It's tradition!" Merlin grinned.

Arthur took a deep breath and threw his right arm across his chest.

"Henshin!"

He inserted his Advent Deck into the V-Buckle's empty slot. A gem on the top lit up and around Arthur, images of a suit of armor appeared to fold onto him. His form was concealed, solidifying into a new suit which filled with color, making him a vibrant red in the earthen tones of the library.

"Dude…" the twins gasped.

"Now that's cool," the comedian nodded.

"Wow…" the girl and the giant agreed.

"Hmm," the golden blonde looked at his own deck.

"Me next!" the short boy called, running to another mirror with his rhino deck.

Merlin smiled and took another sip of tea, watching even the most reluctant of the group tentatively try to transform. Soon cries of amazement and joy echoed as fourteen young souls suddenly found their potential to become heroes.

'I am so good at my job,' Merlin thought to himself.

_And that is how Book End become home to a new group of handsome and beautiful knights, swooping in to take the maidens off their-!_

_Brooke, this is a fairy tale, not a romance novel!_

_Oh come on, it's the same thing! I'm just spicing it up!_

_It doesn't need spicing up. It's doing...just fine. Now stick to the script._

_*Sigh.* Yes, Mom. Okay, the wise wizard/librarian Merlin knew his proteges weren't ready to make their debut to Book End immediately. So with Mira Mirror's help, he began teaching them the ins and outs of being in a fairy tale._

**3 Days Later…**

Arthur was enjoying a cup of coffee, some fantasy name he forgot, from a coffee shop named Hocus Latte. It was good, and fortunately, Merlin was giving them all an allowance so they can actually go out and enjoy Book End.

It had been three days for the group of outlanders, somehow being chosen to be, in Merlin's words, 'the best knights since Prince Charming'. It made Merlin sound like they were going to be an idol group or something, not defenders of the weak. Of course, since no monsters had appeared in those three days, the group had nothing to do. In those three days, they only really managed to introduce themselves to each other and get to know each other.

Still, being cooped up in dorms Merlin set up for them in the library wasn't fun. Not much privacy since a library wasn't exactly made for a residence. So with Mira's help, they got to know the village and learn where all the fun hotspots were. Arthur didn't need much, just a nice place to collect his thoughts or simply enjoy being in such an obviously magical place was enough for him. Well, that and a few comics or books to enjoy and he was fine.

Surprisingly they had TV. Although every show, and literally EVERY show, had a fantasy theme to it. Well, fantasy to Arthur. Fantasy shows were probably more like reality TV to the native folk.

Arthur had to admit he was insanely curious to meet some of the people. They were the children of or were the actual people from the fairy tales he grew up with. To hear their views of the stories which made them famous had to be a bit of a treat. Of course, he was still a little wary. He wasn't exactly meeting new people left and right and just asking someone out of the blue seemed a little rude to him.

He enjoyed another sip of his coffee, looking to the book he brought when he heard it, "AH! EVIL QUEEN'S DAUGHTER!"

Arthur blinked and looked up to who had shouted, thoroughly confused. Evil Queen's daughter? That seemed a little...random. His eyes went to where the front door of the cafe was and spotted a girl his age in dark clothing with pale skin. Her hair was, well, fetching and she looked rather exotic with her purple lipstick and purple eyes. With the way her hair was styled, her spiked hairband, and her clothes, she did look like a teenage evil sorceress.

One who was pouting sadly and looked like her purse got knocked away by the frantic escape of whoever had shouted.

Arthur may not have been one to stick out socially easily, but he couldn't just stand there and let a lady be treated so rudely without doing anything about it. Getting up, he found where the girl's purse had fallen, a purple and black bag which had a blackbird motif to it.

He picked up the purse and approached the girl, holding it out, "Here. Some people can be so rude."

"Oh...um...thanks," the girl nodded, taking her purse back. "It's...no big deal. Really. I'm kind of used to getting that reaction."

"Well you shouldn't have to," Arthur sighed. Were the fairy tale folks really so rooted in their stories as Merlin said they were? "My name's Arthur Pendragon. I'm kind of new here."

"Raven Queen," the girl smiled lightly. "Evil Queen's daughter."

"Which one?" he replied. Making Raven blink. "Ms. Queen, I've heard of lots of evil queens so you're going to have to be a little more specific. Is it Cruella DeVille the puppy chaser?"

Raven blinked, but then snorted slightly, "No."

"Ah, how about...Mad Madam Mim?" Arthur continued.

"No," Raven giggled, getting he was playing a game by guessing villains.

"Hm, Madame Medusa of the Devil's Bayou?"

"*Giggle* No again."

Arthur continued his friendly game of guessing ridiculous Disney villainesses, making Raven giggle at how, well, ridiculous he made them sound. It broke the ice and helped her forget the reaction she got when she entered the cafe. That was exactly what Arthur was hoping for since he was raised to believe in chivalry, and that included treating a lady properly. Since Raven admitted to being the daughter of a queen, albeit an evil one, that certainly made her a princess.

"So, what brings you out and about?" Arthur finally asked as he and Raven left the cafe. They also left many gaping patrons who seemed shocked as someone looking, well, good like him was willingly walking with a future villain.

"Picking up something to drink before meeting some friends," Raven answered. "Why so curious?"

"I've been here three days, don't really know anyone yet, and I can't really find anything to do that doesn't all but demand I bring a friend," Arthur admitted.

"Ah," Raven nodded. "Well, my friend Maddie and I are going to meet at her family's tea shop before we have a bit of a shopping day."

"Ah. Something boys dread," Arthur nodded, making Raven giggle again. "Well, If I may be so forward, may I at least escort you to your friend's shop as a proper gentleman should? I could use the chance to see a new place and make new friends."

"Why certainly good sir," Raven replied with an exaggerated lady's flourish. Out of reflex, Arthur offered his arm, as his mother trained him heavily to do. By reflex through her own royal upbringing, Raven took it. Both stopped, looking at what they had done, finding themselves blushing slightly from the sudden action. Both wondering why on earth they did that and worried the other might think them strange now.

"Ah...right," Arthur gulped.

"Um...yes…" Raven struggled to find words. "Ah, royal upbringing?"

"Chivalry lessons," Arthur nodded, but he and Raven weren't sure who should try to let go first.

'This is awkward,' both of them thought to themselves.

Arthur considered his next action, brain-fried as it was, when he was suddenly assaulted by a familiar screeching noise. It hit so suddenly, it caused him to wince and visibly cringe. It was hard to hide hearing the noise, one which announced an approaching Mirror Monster, and impossible to try if someone wasn't expecting it.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Raven frowned in concern, seeing Arthur's cringe. It looked like he was having a migraine or a splitting headache.

"I'm hear-!" Arthur tried to play it off but stopped when he saw a green insect creature in the reflection of a nearby building. It seemed to snarl before it spat, creating a stream of webbing with a ball of silk at the end which fired out of the glass. It was quick, Arthur being too slow to react before impacting Raven's back and wrapping around her like a net spider's would.

"Wha-ACK!" Raven cried, suddenly being yanked back as the spider began pulling her towards the glass.

"Raven!" Arthur shouted as he grabbed her hand. It stopped the spider, but Raven was still being slowly pulled back.

"A-Arthur! Help!" she cried out, eyes wide with fright.

"Just don't let go of my hands! Don't let go!"

He dug in his heels as he pulled on Raven and the spider tugged back. Arthur looked into her eyes and saw fear in them. She had no idea what was happening and it frightened her. If only he could grab his deck but that meant letting Raven go to be eaten by that thing on the other side of the mirror. He'd have to make the spider loosen its grip first.

"Hrgh!" Arthur grunted, reached around Raven and took hold of the thread itself. Grunting, he began tugging and pulling at it, trying to jerk the spider around to make it trip up. Raven managed to grasp onto his torso, her fingers digging into his back as she tried to keep from being pulled closer. To whatever was trying to take her away.

"Just...hang...on!" Arthur grunted, a few more tugs could do it…

*ROAR!*

A familiar roar echoed from the glass and a red blur suddenly smacked the spider from behind. It flew out of the glass, landing on the sidewalk in a tangle with its own thread. It began thrashing, cutting the sticky thread to break free, incidentally freeing Raven from its tether.

Arthur fell back with a grunt, Raven landing on top of him. Relieved that he still had her, Arthur stood up and placed himself between her and the monster. If he recognized Merlin's lessons, the monster he was looking at was a Solospider, a breed of arachnid Mirror Monster.

"Well, it seems I'm defending a princess today," Arthur huffed. As the Solospider began to recover, he reached into his pocket and produced his Advent Deck. Quickly presenting it to his reflection, his V-Buckle appeared, allowing him to begin his change.

"Henshin!" Arthur called, sliding the deck into place. Like before, grayscale versions of his suit folded over his body before solidifying and filling with color.

"Arthur...?" Raven gaped.

"Monster, hear this!" the transformed Arthur declared, incidentally making more of a spectacle of himself to the people who were gawking. "I am the Knight of the Dragon! I am Kamen Rider Ryuki and I will defy the fate you bring!"

Reaching to his belt, Ryuki drew a card out of a seam on the case. Lifting it up, it revealed a gold scimitar. He then reached to his gauntlet, pushing the dragon's brow down to reveal a slot hidden underneath. He slid the card inside and shut it, activating its properties.

**[Sword Vent!]**

A glass window near Ryuki rippled before the same sword depicted in his card flew out and into his waiting hand before he pointed it at the standing Solospider. The monster was clearly not impressed as it snarled and charged for him.

_And so Sir Ryuki the Dragon Knight, began his first challenge, defending the dark Princess Raven Queen from the spider's vile clutches. All the while the confused Raven was awestruck by the appearance of a knight so readily defending her despite her destiny._

_Brooke, you're paraphrasing again._

_Ah-heh! Sorry, Dad!_

**Present**

Raven couldn't believe this was happening. She was bound, completely helpless, like a damsel-in-distress. It was a position Apple White would love to be in since she dreamed of being rescued by her Prince Charming. Also, a new friend she just met was risking his life to protect her and getting beaten by a monster for it.

Her eyes narrowed. She was not helpless. She was no damsel-in-distress. She was Raven Queen!

Purple magic radiated from her body as she struggled with the sticky webbing. While her torso and shoulders were pinned, she could still move her elbows and hands and as a sorceress, that was all she needed. She let out a shout as her magic built up and exploded. The wave of magic flew outward and hit the monster like a freight train, knocking it off its feet.

"Woah!" Ryuki gasped. He turned and saw Raven whose hands were dimly glowing. "Raven?"

"I'm not some ordinary damsel-in-distress," Raven smiled weakly.

Ryuki nodded, acknowledging her power then turned to the Solospider as it picked itself up. It was twitching, and its head was subtly turning in other directions. It was a clear sign, at least to Ryuki's best guess, that the monster was preparing to run and try its luck later. The red knight knew he couldn't allow that.

He had to finish this and fast. He drew another card, this one depicting a roaring red mechanical Chinese dragon and the name Dragredder. Opening his Drag Visor, he slipped the card inside and shut it once again.

**[Advent!]**

A roar was heard as a red serpentine dragon in armor flew out of a glass window, smashing into the Solospider, sending it sprawling into a heap in the street. The mighty creature twisted through the air before coming back down and coiled itself around its Rider.

"Wha…?!" Raven gasped, jaw agape and eyes widening in shock. She wasn't entirely unused to dragons...but one so big and exotic couldn't help but surprise her.

"I call myself a Dragon Knight for a reason," Ryuki replied, eyes not moving from the downed Solospider. Once more, he reached to his belt and drew yet another card. This one held his emblem surrounded by a shining red background. He opened his Drag Visor and slid the card in before closing it.

**[Final Vent!]**

Dragredder roared and began to spin around its contractor as Ryuki changed his stance, spreading his legs and bending his knees as if preparing to jump. Once he got his position right, he suddenly leaped straight up, jumping high into the air, beyond what anyone could think could be done without magic. Dragredder followed, spinning around Ryuki as he flipped in the air and positioning himself for a flying kick. Dragredder stopped, its head behind Ryuki, both aimed down at the recovering Solospider.

"Wait, Arthur, you're not-!" Raven gasped, realizing what the position might mean. Dragonfire wasn't something to-!

"HA!" Ryuki roared before Dragredder unleashed a blast of fire, engulfing him. The Rider remained unhurt as he was propelled by the dragonfire with the force of a missile. The Solospider grunted and looked up, but then screeched as it tried to run. However, it stumbled and couldn't move before Ryuki crashed into it. It crumpled under the blow with a scream before exploding in an even larger fireball.

"Arthur!" Raven gasped in horror. Did he...was he…?

Ryuki stood in the middle of a circle of fire, panting. Once the danger was gone, his stance relaxed. All of a sudden, cheers erupted around the Dragon Knight and he saw that he had an audience. Teenagers with their phones out, recording the entire battle. Inwardly Ryuki blanched, realizing he'd just fought the Solospider in front of a large portion of the village.

Behind him, a sphere of light rose up from the lingering flames, as if trying to escape. Dragredder released a roar of delight and swooped down, gobbling it up in a flash. A satisfied growl came from its lips before the dragon dove back into the glass, vanishing from sight.

Ryuki removed the Advent Deck from his V-Buckle which caused his suit to shatter like glass as the pieces vanished into thin air. After the adrenaline rush subsided, he found himself amazed that he had done all that. He actually fought a monster, saved a girl, and won.

"Okay, that wasn't so bad," Arthur sighed. He turned and saw Raven, still pinned by the webbing, "Ah, sorry, Ms. Queen. Let me help you out of there." He quickly trotted up to Raven and began pulling the webbing. It seemed to only be best when it was fresh, as it apparently began dissolving even as Arthur was pulling at it.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" A blonde ran up to Arthur and Raven. She was somewhat on the shorter side, wearing an almost childish Victorian-era dress which made her seem like Alice from Wonderland. She had round cheeks and bright blue eyes, but her most prominent feature was her long, curly, golden blonde hair.

She was followed by a young male teenager in glasses, holding a tablet. He seemed rather ordinary, sporting a green shirt with a white vest, suspenders, and trousers and green glasses. Oddly, his blonde hair made his head seem rather pale with a pronounced forehead and he wore a crown. When later described, Arthur would say that the shape of the boy's head reminded him of an egg.

"Ah...yes?" asked Arthur as he pulled some loose webbing strands from Raven's hair. Raven privately marveled at how gentle he was about it. He wasn't tugging on a single hair!

"Hi, I'm Blondie Lockes!" Blondie introduced herself. "And you are the red knight who just slew the monster that appeared here. Can you please state your name for the camera?"

"Ah," Arthur looked to Raven, who seemed distracted as she checked for more webbing. Seeing she was okay for the moment, he gave his name, "I'm...Arthur Pendragon. My, well, knightly title is Ryuki the Dragon Knight."

"Oooh, so you're a titled knight? A knight in crimson red!" Blondie giggled. "No doubt you earned that title by taming that dragon, correct?"

"Yeah, my partner," Arthur answered. "His name's Dragredder."

"And like a knight, you gallantly came to save the day and rescue Raven Queen!" Blondie declared, truly picking up steam in her enthusiasm for her sudden and surprising interview.

Arthur nodded, "Well, a knight always has to save a princess, right?" His words made Raven blush, although she had to admit she liked them. She did imagine being the damsel-in-distress for Prince Charming to save when she was younger. Instead, she found a knight in shining armor! "And Ms. Queen's my friend. I mean, we've just met but she was in danger so I had to save her."

"Friends?" Blondie smiled teasingly. "Are you sure there's nothing more to that?"

"Blondie!" Raven cried, blushing red. "We just met today!"

"Even better! Love at first rescue!" Blondie beamed. "Ooooh, you're already defying your destiny, Raven! This will be hexcellent for the Rebel clique!"

"Rebel?" Arthur wondered. He then recalled the briefing Merlin gave them. So Raven was one of the fairy tales who wished not to follow her story? Well, considering her mother and how nice Raven was, he could understand that. The bad guys never got a happy ending. Heck, some didn't even survive their stories.

"Looks like we have a new knight in Book End and he's going to be saving the day, protecting damsels-in-distress and princesses from mysterious monsters!" Blonde announced. "It's going to be a mad dash by all princesses to try and snag this new potential Prince Charming first!"

"I'm not the only one," Arthur blurted out, a rapid instinct to try and deflect the spotlight. This got Blondie's attention.

"Oh, you mean there's more of you handsome knights?" Blondie leaned in, looking like a kid who just got told they were having a second birthday party.

"Uhh...that was supposed to be a secret…" Arthur winced.

"Don't leave us in suspense, Sir Arthur! Tell us all about your chivalrous fellowship of knights!" Blondie all but squealed in delight.

Arthur needed a way out of this. He had already said too much. Raven could see her new friend's distress and decided to help.

"Actually, I think we should go, Blondie," Raven said, cutting in and taking Arthur's arm. "That monster really scared me and I'd really like to get back to my room. Arthur, do you mind walking me back?"

"Absolutely!" Arthur quickly nodded. "Sorry, Ms. Lockes, I have to escort Ms. Queen back home. Knightly responsibility and all that. Ms. Queen's health comes first after all." He quickly, but politely nodded to her and her cameraman before he let Raven take him away from the scene of the fight. Oddly, no one seemed to be calling for police.

Blondie was jabbering happily for her MirrorCast show, apparently thrilled at getting a scoop.

**Book End Library**

Merlin smiled as he watched the livestream, "Well, it begins. Good show, young Arthur."

"Ah, boss, could you hurry?" Mira called, walking with a tall stack of books and looking like she was about to lose her balance, "This is no time to stream Magi Mari!"

"There is always time for Magi Mari!"

**Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe**

Raven had called it a tea shop, but the place was just crazy. Literally. The outside was decorated with hats and teacups and pots. The inside was even crazier, somehow being larger inside than it was outside. Doors were everywhere in a number of crazy shapes with stairs or ladders going everywhere. Weirdly, there were hats that flew on wings above while teapots trotted on legs to the tables to serve the customers.

Although Arthur had to wonder why he was surprised. He had seen Alice in Wonderland and knew how mad their tea parties could be.

He and Raven quickly made orders at the serving desk, meeting, well, The Mad Hatter. He was every bit as eccentric as the stories said, but it was clear he was a friendly man. Even if one wasn't sure what he was talking about half the time. After that, Raven took him to a free table, of which there were few since the shop was so popular before they sat down.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Ms. Queen," Arthur sighed, looking down at his tea.

"Please, call me Raven," the young sorceress smiled. "You saved me so I'm just returning the favor. So, not used to being in front of a camera, huh?"

Arthur shook his head with a sigh, "Not used to being the centre of attention, really. I get tongue-tied and I blurt things out without thinking. Really embarrassing."

"But, you're a knight. I thought you'd be used to getting attention. I mean, every princess would just love to meet you." It was true. All of the princesses flocked to all the princes and knights in school. You never knew which one could be your Prince Charming.

"Believe it or not, I just got this job a few days ago." Arthur sighed, stirring his tea. "My rite of passage was taming my dragon, Dragredder."

"Ah, well, we all have to start somewhere," Raven nodded. Inwardly, she was surprised to hear he was new to the role. He was a complete natural! His story must be a grand one if he was so capable of fighting monsters from the start. Speaking of, "So, which story are you from anyway?"

"Ah...my story," Arthur pondered. "Well, it hasn't been written yet."

Raven blinked, "Hasn't...been written?"

Arthur nodded, taking a sip of tea and he had to marvel how good it was, "Back home, we do have fairy tales and legends and other things. But everyone writes their own story. Some people try to write themselves into others or are content to have not much happen at all. For plenty of us, it's like a competition to see whose story can be grand enough to be called a legend."

"Wow," Raven breathed softly. That was so different from how it worked in Book End. "So why did you come to Book End?"

"Well, our advisor seemed to feel we were able to change fate and make a better ending for ourselves and others," Arthur shrugged. "To put it bluntly, he is sympathetic to the Rebels and felt adding a new set of stories to the mix may help everyone."

"Oh! Well...um…" Raven blushed. "That's...that's nice of him." Arthur noticed Raven's sudden bout of shyness and she could tell he was curious, "Um, well, I guess you could say I kind of started the Rebel thing."

"You did?" Arthur asked.

"Mn," Raven nodded, taking a sip of tea. "My mother's the Evil Queen from the story of Snow White. So I'm kind of expected to go after Snow White's daughter, poison her, then she can wake up for her Happily Ever After and I get thrown into a prison."

Arthur frowned slightly, "That's a bit of a bad deal if you ask me."

"I hate it," Raven shook her head. "I don't want to be a villain and I especially don't want to end up in prison for hurting someone. So, during the Legacy Day rehearsal, when we were supposed to practice signing our names and start in our story roles...I just didn't. It shocked everyone and it started our clique."

Arthur nodded, "Well, I think that's very admirable. You stick to your morals and refuse to be made into being someone you're not," Raven's cheeks pinked as she smiled. "So since you don't want a career in villainy, what do you want to do?"

Raven twirled a strand of hair on her finger, "I...I'd like to explore music. I really like it and my friends say I have a magic touch for it."

"Maybe I can hear you play sometime then," Arthur smiled. Raven smiled back, her blush deepening slightly.

"Um...sure?" Raven smiled. Inwardly Raven had to wonder if this was one of the best days ever. She couldn't wait to tell Maddie and...wait, where was she anyway?

"Heeeeeeyyy, Raven!"

"Waugh!" Arthur cried as someone, somehow, just seemed to rise up from beside the table. He said somehow because he never even saw her approach. She literally just popped up from behind the edge.

"Hey, Maddie!" Raven greeted, long used to her best friend's madness and randomness.

"Wh-where did you come from!?" Arthur cried.

"I come from Wonderland, of course!" She tipped her cute tiny top hat, "Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter, at your service!"

Standing at her full height, which was shorter than Raven, Madeline looked every bit a denizen of Wonderland. Her dress was a crazy mix of magenta, teal, and white, all embroidered with gold like a teacup. Her hair was frizzy and streaked in the same colors, tamed only by a small top-hat hair ornament. She wore dainty gloves and...somehow already had a cup of tea on hand to enjoy as she joined their table.

"Hello, Ms. Hatter. Arthur Pendragon, at your service."

"Yeah, the Red Dragon Knight!" Madeline nodded, taking a sip of her tea as if she hadn't dropped a bit of a bombshell.

"What?" Raven blinked and Arthur frowned slightly. "Maddie, how do you know that?"

"Oh, it's all over the MirrorNet," Maddie shrugged. She let go of her tea, leaving it somehow hanging in the air, before she dug into one of her pockets and produced her MirrorPhone. Scrolling through it, she brought up a video of Ryuki fighting the Solospider with Raven trussed up like a damsel-in-distress behind him. "It's Happily Ever Awesome! Everyone is talking about it on Fablebook!"

"I've gone viral?" Arthur gawked at the number of views and comments.

"You sure did and I have to say that is a hat-tastic suit!" Maddie beamed. "And thank you for saving my Best Friend Forever After."

"I was just in the right place at the right time," Arthur shrugged modestly.

"Just like any good knight in shining armor!" Maddie giggled, retrieving her tea from where it hung in the air. "So, tell us about your story! Are you a Rebel, wishing to follow Raven's example and make the future Evil Queen your princess instead?"

"Maddie!" Raven blushed brightly.

"Honestly, there's not much to tell. My story hasn't been written yet but my mission is to help change fate for myself and others," Arthur answered.

"Ooooh! Some might call you mad for that!" Maddie tittered, taking another sip. "You'll fit right in with us!"

That was when Arthur's MirrorPhone rang and he took it out of his pocket. Since their old phones no longer worked here, Merlin had given them all MirrorPhone replacements. How he could afford 14 new phones, no one knew, "Looks like I just got a text from my friends," Arthur said as he opened it and he frowned after he finished reading the message. "Looks like I have to head back now. It was nice meeting you girls."

"Come back soon! Or we'll see you at school! Somewhere!" Maddie beamed, waving at Arthur as he got up to leave.

"Bye…" Raven waved, watching him walk all the way to the door. Once he stepped out, she saw Maddie turn her mischievous gaze to her. "...what?"

"So? What was it like being a damsel-in-distress for the first time?" Maddie grinned. "And meeting your knight in shining armor? I want to hear the whole new fairy tale!"

And just when Raven's blush was coming down...

**Book End Library**

"Looks like you're trending all over the MirrorNet, buddy. You've gone viral," Lance grinned as he hooked an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"I noticed," Arthur deadpanned. The moment he got back to the library, Lance Beauregard, the jock, was on him with a laugh and his own MirrorPhone playing the entire fight from the moment Blondie began recording straight through the interview.

"And who is this chick you found? I'm not into goths, but I can tell she's hot," Lance continued like he couldn't tell Arthur was uncomfortable.

"Her name's Raven Queen and she's a friend I just made today," Arthur defended.

"And exposed us all in the process," the voice of Rex Shephard, the golden-haired young man, boomed. He approached looking displeased, much like the king he bragged of being related to. "Your big mouth revealed that there were more of us. How are we supposed to protect people if we have those flighty princesses fawning over us?"

"Hey, Rex, chill," Lance placated. "I mean, we're bound to be found out eventually."

"That's not the point, Lance. We're called Kamen Riders and that means we have to keep our identities a secret. Our masks become pointless if everyone knows who we are."

"I didn't actually say any names," Arthur defended himself. "I just said I had comrades."

"Well, then it may not be so bad then," Rex sighed. "Just try to be careful with what you say next time."

"And besides, Arthur's fight shows that we're the good guys," Lance added. "That's good PR right there! In fairy tales, you're either a good guy or a bad guy so we drew the good straw for this."

Rex sighed again, "Better than Kyle and his attempts at cussing in his snake armor or Max in his suit giving us all a bad name without meaning to." He looked to Arthur. "Although we may receive some flak for you clearly protecting the Evil Queen's daughter like she was one of the princesses the people like to idolize."

"She is a princess," Arthur frowned. "A queen's daughter, even if said queen is evil, is still a princess. So I'm going to darn well treat her like one."

"And boy does she appreciate it," Lance laughed, stopping the video to show Raven blushing as she watched him fight. "A lady always does appreciate a knight in shining armor coming to their rescue. Good job, Arthur!"

Arthur groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Why did Lance have to equate everything they did as trying to get lucky with a princess?

"Anyway, good job on your first battle," Rex praised Arthur. "You did well."

"And you've got fans too!" Lance added. "Look at the comments!"

Rex and Arthur both rolled their eyes and walked deeper into the library while Lance followed, reading comments he claimed came from princesses.

Arthur's actions a Ryuki did indeed prove to make him a MirrorNet spellebrity with his debut appearance. Knights in shining armor were integral to the fairy tales and many wanted to know in which one he fit in. Naturally, many princesses got interested, wondering if he was going to be their Prince Charming at long last. Other princes wondered about the new competition. Many wondered why the hex he was defending a future villainess but brushed that off to lack of knowledge and defending maidens was something knights always did.

Inside Ever After High itself, the headmaster, Milton Grimm, was frantically pouring over his personal library. He was a slightly heavyset man with a perfectly styled black-ray haircut and mustache with a blue royal-like suit. He was someone who believed firmly that fairy tales must go the way they were originally written and no deviation could be tolerated lest those stories just end up vanishing. As a Grimm, whose family painstakingly collected those tales and made them so wonderful, he could not allow that to happen!

"No, no no! It's not here!" he huffed, slamming another book shut. "This can't be right! I can't find any stories about knights and wingless dragons! There has to be something, anything! Everyone has a story they must follow!" He sighed and moved to get another book, "I have to find his story before he does irreparable harm to this world. Raven's rebellion is one thing, but if I don't have a story for one of them, then who knows what they may do!"

_And Raven Queen meets her knight who will join her on her path to change her destiny._

_I can already see a romance brewing! Love at first sight is so beautiful!_

_Now, Brooke, you shouldn't jump to conclusions._

_I still believe someone changed the script, but I can't tell who._

_Save it for later! It's Apple's turn now with-!_

_Brooke! Spoilers!_


End file.
